


Locked Up, Licked Up

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Alex Vause - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Stella Carlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is intrigued by the handsome new inmate at Lichfield, Stella Carlin. She decides to get to know her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up, Licked Up

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE COMMENT OR LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK]

"Hey Vause, wake up, you seen the new meat?", Nicky grinned as she nudged Alex awake, inching herself up Alex found her glasses and pushed them on her nose. A yawn escaped as she stood up, looking bleary eyed at her friend. "Newbie? Since when? She got a name?", her tone was impatient as she fired the questions at Nicky, pulling on her standard issue prison uniform. "Damn Vause!, when you gonna let me hit that?", Nicky asked almost genuinely, "As far as the newbie goes, I know nothing except she's way hot". Nicky started to walk away as she looked Alex up and down before the latter said "You know you can have all this any time baby" adding a wink and laughing to herself. Joining the white's table 10 minutes later, Alex was minding her own business when she noticed a pair of seductive eyes staring at her across the hall, the owner must be the new girl Nicky mentioned earlier, she had short gelled hair and her arms and hands were covered with tattoos. Damn, Alex hadn't been turned on just by looking at someone this much since Piper. Grimacing as she swallowed the slop in front of her, she didn't notice the new girl walk over, "Do you always stare at people you don't know?", her Australian accent stopped Alex from being able to form words. Noticing this, the woman continued"It's ok, I liked it, the name's Stella by the way and I'll be leaving for a shower now, nice to meet you Betty Page", she winked as she walked away, Alex watched her go. "Damn Vause, you got it bad!, so what's her name?", Nicky was grinning as she put her tray down and sat next to Alex. Eventually Alex found the words she was looking for as she turned to Nicky and announced in a desperate breathy tone, "I need a shower!", standing up as though she'd been electrocuted and marching to clean her tray, returning only to say, "Her name's Stella". Nicky looked astonished as she shook her head sniggering at Alex's unusual behaviour. The shower block was empty except for one shower running, Alex dazedly walked towards it, shrugging off her clothes and removing her boots and socks as she went. Rounding the corner of the cubicle, her heart beating out of her chest with the rush of what was about to happen, she came face to face with Stella under the warm wet spray of the shower head. A grin was lingering on Stella's lips as she remarked cockily, "What took you so long?". Before she had a chance to talk again, Alex stepped forward and kissed Stella with an intensity she had never felt before, just as Stella was about to respond, Alex pulled away, her lips teased by her own grin, "By the way, the name's Vause, Alex Vause". Stella allows her hands to trace Alex's body from throat to inner thigh, Alex shudders at the touch but pulls away before anything develops, seeing Stella's satisfied smile she put her lips within an inch of her ear and whispers, "I'm not that easy, nice to meet you". Stella stands there stunned as Alex steps from under the shower and retrieves her clothes before getting dressed and leaving entirely. A little while later, Alex is sat on her bed, reading as Nicky walks towards her, passing a distracted Stella who stares intensely at Alex as she passes. "Good shower Vause? You must have been fucking dirty as shit to need one so badly this morning, bet I know someone else having an early shower..", Nicky nudged her elbow playfully into Alex's rib as she asked. "Yeah, I um, was really dirty this morning. Um, who do you mean? I think Gloria had a shower this morning but I don't know for sure", Alex's tone was laced with false innocence as she pretended not to be thinking of Stella. Nicky grinned as Morello sat down next to her, leaning towards Alex across the table she whispered, "Who I'm talking about Vause is the newbie as you very well know, so..did you fuck her?, what was she like? I bet she's a multiple kinda gal huh?", she sat back and turned to Morello, putting an arm around her she laughed, "hey beautiful, did you hear Vause has a new fuck buddy?, yeah, Butch Cassidy over there". Alex rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Actually Nichols, we had separate showers, so are you guys still fucking?", she grinned as her eyes flicked between the two women across from her. Morello piped up in her New Jersey accent, "We comfort each other that's all, so what if that involves sex?, she makes me very comfortable". Nicky rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I love comforting Lorna here, sometimes multiple times at once", a small giggle escaped as Morello blushed. [UNFINISHED]


End file.
